1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is quick connect apparatuses and methods of operating a quick connect apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of types of quick connecting and disconnecting couplings have been devised. Such couplings are used for quickly interconnecting tubular elements, such as pipes, conduits, or hose sections for the purpose of establishing a fluid-tight coupling through which fluid may flow without leakage. When setting up a blind mate connection between the tubular elements, a preload force is used to join the tubular elements. After the connection is made, relieving the preload force may present design and operational concerns.